Bromine-containing polymers that contain bromine atoms in the molecule are used as, for example, resin additives which impart flame retardance. It is also known that bromine-containing polymers themselves are useful as resin materials excellent in flame retardance and optical characteristics (in particular, having a high refractive index).
Some examples of bromine-containing polymers are brominated polystyrenes, brominated polyphenylene ethers, brominated benzyl acrylate polymers, brominated polycarbonate oligomers and brominated epoxies. They are mainly used as brominated flame retardants (see, for example, Non Patent Document 1).
Further, polyacrylates having a brominated carbazol in a side chain, and polyacrylates obtained using a bromine-containing monomer as a comonomer have been reported as materials having flame retardance and excellent optical characteristics (in particular, a high refractive index) (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
On the other hand, the heat resistance required of resin materials has become of higher level because of the recent increased variety of applications in which the resin materials are used. Various studies are thus being carried out in order to enhance the heat resistance of resins and to enhance the heat resistance of resin additives.